


Lecherous Lover

by donnydapmen



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Dom/sub, LGBT, M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnydapmen/pseuds/donnydapmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you could know your romantic future? Would it ever cross your mind that you could be abducted, sold, and treated like a piece of meat? </p>
<p>    In "Lecherous Lover", a young student named Louis Tomlinson lives his school life like every other 18 year old college freshman--he has a list of wants: to meet new people, do exciting things, and travel new places; but what happens to him would have never been in his list. Harry Styles, a high-class businessman, does what he normally does: trade as many goods as he can, at the highest price, no matter what it takes. That is until he meets Louis, who changes his motivations, moral thoughts, and company plans. He thought what he was doing was right for his business-- and for his pocket, but it soon changes when he falls in a deep fixation upon Louis. </p>
<p>    This erotic novel, "Lecherous Lover", will quickly redefine your tastes on fast-moving, reckless love and will soon capture you, possess you, and leave you craving for more.</p>
<p>*<br/>(Does contain sexually explicit conduct)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis often found himself in situations he never thought he would be in. Especially on the first day of college, his first job, and even meeting new people.

It's not like these new and exciting things bothered him, but he is such a submissive person that a lot of things caught him off guard but in match with his personality he just went with it.

"Alright I'm leaving!" shouted Louis to Zayn, his best mate.

Zayn was definitely the polar opposite of Louis; he was confident, outgoing, straight. But that never stopped him from being friends with Louis, especially during high school days when Louis came out to everyone about being gay, but in turn was immediately rejected. Zayn was there through it all.

"Yeah mate, I see you're going in early!" Zayn said with a chuckle.

Louis is either late or barely makes it to his lectures, but this time was different. This time he wanted to go in early, maybe grab some breakfast. It was time for little bit of change with Mr. Tomlinson.

"Ha, I figured I should go in early enough to actually catch what the professor is saying, yeah?" Louis said while grabbing his keys and book bag.

Zayn giggles to himself taking note that he should probably start doing the same, "Ok Lou, take care. See ya when you get home"

With that Louis was out the door. He felt good, he felt organized, and happy. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen. 

Mondays can never be this good.

 

*

Hello! This is my first story.. ever. But I am definitely open to any criticism. Correct spelling or grammar errors, say something sounds unrealistic, anything! Im open to it! Thank you so much for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

Louis looks at the time on his radio that reads 7:21 am. His class doesn't start until eight-thirty. Enough time to drive to the sandwich/smoothie shop that's on the way to his University that takes about twenty minutes. Just to buy-well, the cheapest sandwich. 

Louis has never been here, so he stares blankly at the menu overhead the register trying to decide what to get.

"Good morning! Is there anything I can get you today?" said the lady behind the counter with a smile too bright this early in the morning.

Louis clears his throat before speaking, "Uh- yeah, can I get a plain egg and cheese flatbread?" he said without making any eye contact.

Her smile stiffens at his lack of friendliness, "Of course, that'll be $2.37"

Louis pulls a small wad of cash and coins from his tight black jeans-lets just say he's only wearing them because they accentuate a certain curve on the low part of his back- causing a bunch of it to fall to the ground. He quickly mumbles incoherent words of apologies while trying to pick it up. 

The building is full of people, and Louis is already having anxiety over that, let alone dropping all his money and slowing the line down even more.

But still no one helps him.

"I'm sorry about that, here you go" he places $2.50 in her hand.

She rolls her eyes in spite of Louis' clumsiness, and tells him to stand over to his left while waiting for his meal.

Louis obeys her and stands timidly alone looking around. He loses the battle of not feeling awkward so he pulls out his phone and goes to his notes app and starts typing random facts:

I am feeling very awkward.

I am waiting for my food.

I see not one young person in here.

Oh never mind, I see one and he is very hot.

Holy shit, I think he just looked at me.

My face is getting red...hhaahha

Louis looks up from his phone again to see the same man still looking at him. 

The man gets up and walks very powerfully toward him, and throws a smirk Louis' way making him feel very vulnerable and maybe a little weak in the knees.

"You dropped this while you were paying for your food by the way" said the anonymous man running his hands through his extremely long, chocolate colored, loosely curled hair that looked like a perfectly detailed mess while he was handing over a couple of dollar bills.

"O-uh, thank you" Louis quickly took the money but the man held on it a little longer while also keeping that smirk on his face and kept unavoidable eye contact with his piercing emerald eyes that made Louis feel like he was lost in a beautifully, serene forest.

"Do you usually come here? I don't think I have seen you here before" said the mysterious man making it obvious that he knew Louis was feeling shy by chuckling at his reaction with the whole conversation.

"N-no I don't, first time actually." Louis said timidly, avoiding eye-contact

"First time, yeah? I knew I didn't recognize you, I would remember someone as fit as you are" the man says while swiftly moving his head to the left to find Louis' gaze

Louis gets butterflies in his stomach at how straight forward this man is while thinking, "Is this handsome man really flirting with me? I don't think this has ever happened, this has got to be a joke." Louis' cheeks flush with a red tone and he immediately looks down.

"Only trying to be nice" says the man, smiling vey brightly showing the large indentions in his cheeks while placing a firm grip on Louis' shoulder. Thumbing it for reassurance.

This type of conversation was least expected by Louis hence why he is so flustered. 

So Louis did the only thing he knew how to do best when in situations he doesn't know how to get out of, he presents the beloved sass, "Well thank you... I don't know what I would've done without my precious two dollars you handed back to me. How will I ever repay you." he says and turns around at the sound of his name being called for him to pick up his order.

"LOUIS? EGG AND CHEESE FLATBREAD"

"Right here! T-thank you, have a good day" Louis picks up his meal and turns around expecting the blunt man to be gone, but no.

He runs right into his large, strong figure, dropping all his food on the ground. The man pulls Louis away from him by grasping both of his shoulders and pulling him in the opposite direction so the food wouldn't completely smash onto him but just fall to the ground. It was all like something of a movie scene. 

"Louis, Louis, Louis" says the man in a snickering tone. "I guess it's good I gave you back your precious two dollars. But, maybe next time you won't have to worry about it and I can buy you your next meal, yeah?" he winks while saying it in a overly confident, I-told-you-so, tone.

"I-I don't know, I mean I don't even know your name or-" Louis was cut off by the answer of the intimidating man.

"Harry. Harry Styles. He took a short pause as if to let Louis soak in his name, which was definitely something he was doing. Louis repeated Harry's name in his head several times, loving the way it sounded in his voice.

"Now that you know my name, we just have to get to know more about each other. But that can only happen if you come back tomorrow morning and we get the opportunity to" he says in a slight sardonic tone, then bites his bottom lip and swipes his thumb against Louis' cheek.

"I don't know.. maybe...I have to see if I can make it..I-" Louis stated nervously feeling very insecure around such a confident man.

"No, you'll be able to" Harry said like a demanding parent forcing their children to clean their room.

Harry never subsided his alluring smirk because he knew what it was doing to Louis, and that made him ravishing to look at.

With that Louis takes a deep breath and exits the sandwich shop in one swift move. Mumbling words of thanks-you's, and goodbyes.

"What am I thinking? I don't ever even come here, and the first time I do, i'm being forced to come back. And not even by the store owner!" Louis quietly said to himself while getting in the car.

He turns the key in his ignition and it starts the car. He looks at the time on his radio that reads 7:56 am. He has twenty minutes to get to school, meaning he will arrive at eight-sixteen with fourteen minutes to spare.

"Not too bad" Louis thought with a smirk on his face that instantly reminded him of Harry which sent butterflies in his stomach. Was he really going to meet this guy tomorrow?

Louis drives down the long stretched road that lead to his school and sighed to himself. This is the first year of college for him and it's only a couple of weeks in so he is still trying to remember every nook and cranny in this building so he doesn't get lost again.

Louis decided to just go to class early and prove to his professor that he isn't a slacker and he does have the ability to be a hard worker. Louis was always eager to please someone. Seems like all he wanted was to be accepted and cared for, but he never quite got that. 

He was starting to get used to that feeling though.

"My God! Mr. Tomlinson arrives early today?!" Dr. Warren, Louis' professor, says while letting out a wheezy laugh and a couple of dry coughs.

"Uh- yeah, decided to show that I can do what it takes!" Louis said making the conversation painfully awkward.

His professor gathers his belongings, coffee and a notepad and pencil, and sits on the furthest row back making Louis raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Louis asks

"Good question, we are having a guest speaker about life on campus for you little baby freshman, and I don't want to fall asleep on my desk in front of the poor lad so I am going to do it back here" Dr. Warren says like a teen that doesn't want to go to school.

Louis rolls his eyes and laughs while getting out his paper and pen ready to take notes. He notices the large wave of students pour in as the time struck eight-thirty. 

"Class, we are having a guest speaker. So if you're not a freshman, or if you just don't care, then leave. This is very, very serious." The professor said sarcastically.

Half of the class left, with only a handful of students remaining, who were either asleep or were freshman and were eager to know everything. Louis figured he would stay because he has nothing better to do, and he didn't arrive early for nothing.

About fifteen minutes later, as Louis bends down to pick up the pen he just dropped he heard a very distinct, deep, sensual, familiar voice. It was Harry's.

"Well, good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late. I am Harry Styles, but you all can call me Mr. Styles. And well, I am here to tell you about opportunities, in life, and in business." said Harry in such a formal tone, nothing like the one when he was talking with Louis in the sandwich shop.

Louis slowly got up, trying to avoid being seen by Harry-Eh, Mr. Styles. But there were only about forty students in the class so that didn't help.

Harry kept up with his speech and Louis found it so hard to concentrate because he was staring at his large, expressive hands that moved with every poetic, motivational word that spilled out between both of Harry's sweet, pink lips.

Harry instantly made note of Louis though, the second he sat up. Harry was astounded by the beauty that was in front of him. The horrid, dark lighting in the class had no effect on Louis, he still looked as amazing as when he laid eyes on him at the shop. He wanted him, he wanted every inch of his ravishing body.

Harry cleared his throat trying to get back on track.

"I own a uh- lets say, a trading business. I go there everyday and select the best there is for what I'm trading. And I only receive, or buy, the best of whom- uh, I mean, what others are trading." Harry said slightly off guard, but was still very stern with his words, very intimidating even despite that this speech was supposed to motivate.

"Did he just say whom he was trading? Like people? What! Who trades people?" Louis thought to himself. Something seemed a bit off to him, but he didn't pay it any mind.

Harry finished his speech and everyone applauded and then it was already ten-twenty. So class was over, and everyone had left, even the professor, he was one of the first ones out of there.

But Louis was last to pack all his things and get up and so was Harry.

Before Louis could leave out the door Harry pulled him sternly by the arm and said, "Not even going to greet me?" he had that same smirk on him again

"Oh im sorry, I didn't think you-" he was once again cut off

"Don't make assumptions, Louis." Harry got very close to Louis, almost like he was about to kiss him. 

Louis felt so vulnerable, he looked down and he felt his face get very hot and red.

Harry let go of him and used the pads of his fingers to delicately lift Louis' precious head. He felt like Louis was so small and dainty, he didn't want any harm to him.

But he also wanted to wreck every inch of his pure, innocent skin.

"Listen, how about we go get a coffee. I promise to buy it for you, only if you promise to not spill it on me this time." Harry said winking, making Louis smile. 

Harry wanted to rub his thumb over his thin, yet plump lips and have him wrap them around it. He also wanted his lips wrapped around something else, but that's not the point.

Louis was getting very flustered, this was one of the most handsome men he has ever seen, and he is flirting with him. He thought this had to be a joke.

"I don't know, I mean... I don't know." Louis felt so naïve, and stupid. He didn't know how to react to something like this.

Louis thought it would be best to just meet up with him tomorrow and see how it goes. Maybe.

Louis explains to him that he has homework that he needs to complete, and still has some registration forms to fill out so he thought it would be best to decline.

Harry visibly stiffens, it obvious he is fighting some sort of internal battle on what to do or say. Almost like he is debating whether or not to get mad at this, or to be fine that they are still meeting tomorrow morning.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go" Louis felt so awkward, he hated this. He knew he was so naïve, and innocent, but he didn't know if Harry knew that. He didn't want Harry to be uninterested in him for having a lack of experience in pretty much everything.

But before Louis could leave, Harry planted a kiss onto Louis' forehead almost like he is reassuring him that it's okay to feel this way.

And with that, Louis left. His hands were shaking, his knees were weak.

"What just happened?" He thought

Harry couldn't stand it and longer. He wanted to have control over that young and innocent boy. He always got what he wanted, and the fact that Louis wasn't falling completely over him and was begging to be with Harry was making him want him even more. He was so striking, in a very recluse way. 

God, the things Harry would do Louis' small, fit body.

 

*


	3. Chapter 3

When Louis pulled up to his apartment, he felt very nervous. Nervous over meeting Harry or not, and nervous at the fact that he kissed him-even if it was on the forehead, he just felt very uneasy.

But for some reason he felt this sort of draw to him, almost like his mind and body was craving him. Louis isn't the type to fall in love easily, and he didn't think he was in love now. But the second he gets any sort of attention from someone, he will do anything to keep that person interested.

It all kind of bummed Louis out though, he knew Harry had to at least be five to ten years older and definitely more experienced. But Louis was one of those guys that never really did anything sexual, especially when he came out and didn't have anyone there.

Except Zayn of course

"Hey, I'm home!" yelled Louis while closing the door and locking it.

"Yo what's up, hey do you mind cleaning up a bit while I'm in the shower. Perrie is coming over and I don't want her to see the house dirty like she did last time. That was embarrassing." Zayn said looking at the ground as if he is remembering a bad memory.

Zayn and Perrie have been going out for quite some time now, which was a shock due to the fact that Zayn used to take home a different girl almost every night. But, as long as he is happy. Right?

"Yeah, yeah. I will, I have got to tell you some crazy shit that has happened today though." Louis said while picking up a pair of dirty Vans and setting them neatly in a closet.

Zayn slings the bathroom towel over his shoulder and sits on the arm rest of the couch and said, "Well I've got like a couple hours or so until she comes over so you can tell me now if you want." 

Louis takes a seat and sighs, obviously trying to figure out how he is going to recall the events of today without feeling uneasy, or turned on.

"Well it started out when I went to that sandwich shop because I left early remember?"

Zayn nodded

"Okay, well I was being all awkward like usual and dropped my money on the ground and then this handsome guy comes over and hands me some money I didn't pick up. Alright so basically I was star-struck, and in love at that moment over his looks.." Louis said exaggerating his words and movements so it'll keep Zayn interested.

"Then-I would've never guessed it- he showed up in my class as a guest speaker! I felt so nervous Zayn, and oh my god, after class he stayed back and talked about how I should get coffee with him and I was like 'uh no!' and then he got pissed. But like, he wasn't showing it-that much, I mean he grabbed my arm and he was so stiff like he was so mad! I could just tell. But god, his smirk, he had that smirk across his face the whole time and it made my heart melt."

Zayn laughed at Louis' easily enamored personality.

"Oh and then he kissed me on the forehead and I'm meeting him for breakfast tomorrow morning" Louis said like the words were on fire and he didn't want to burn his tongue. 

"You're doing what?! He did what?!" Zayn said half laughing, and half concerned.

"You don't even know the man and he's forcing his kisses onto you. How did he even know you were gay?!" Zayn said obviously not noticing the "twinkness" of Louis' body and personality.

"I don't know Zayn, but he seemed so authoritative that I felt that I couldn't say no anyway!" Louis giggled wondering to himself if Harry is like that in bed.

Not that Louis knows what that's like. His virgin-self just watches it, sometimes.

He's very into it.

Zayn sits up about to take a shower when he says, "Well, just be careful alright? Don't give up the goodies all at once." He laughs and then walks into the bathroom. 

"Okay dad! Thanks for the advice!" Louis giggles and remembers that he is a grown man- sort of- well, he knows what he is getting into.

He finishes cleaning and his homework then heads to bed.

He throws off his shirt and tugs his pants off only leaving him in his boxers. He sinks into his bed and cuddles his body pillow putting his leg over top of it and drifts to sleep.

-

The next morning, Louis woke up extra early so he could meet Harry at the shop before school starts. 

He takes a shower and recalls the events of yesterday. He gets weak in the knees and puts his hand on the shower wall and lets the hot water run down his back, then thinks about Harry's body up against his like when he ran into him, or the kiss on his forehead, or even the firmness of Harry's grasp on Louis arm. God it made him feel something inside.

All of these thoughts and the hot, steamy shower weren't helping Louis keep his pure thoughts about Harry.

The last thing he needs is to walk into the store knowing he masturbated to the thought of him.

Louis gets out the shower and slides on a pair of tight black jeans that make his curves look sensuous and then cuffs the bottom of the pant legs and slides on a pair of black and white Vans then throws a cuffed long-sleeve jean shirt over a white shirt and quiffs his hair to the side

Zayn was still asleep when he left so Louis said a quiet good-bye under his breath.

With that, Louis was out the door and on his way to meet his destiny. He decided to take the bus since Zayn has a class today and they only have one car.

So Louis walks to the bus station and the bus takes him relatively close to the sandwich shop, maybe a ten minute walk. He notices a car drive past him then slams on the break and pulls over right in front of the direction Louis is walking.

He cautiously walks up to it, very slowly he tries to pass the car. He doesn't feel right about this. Next thing he knows, three large men are carrying him to the back of the car saying things ranging from, "oh you're perfect" to "perfect little body to be sold" while holding a piece of sweet smelling fabric over his nose and mouth. 

He tries to scream and kick, he tries to fight back. He needs to fight back. He is not going down without a fight.

He thinks to himself, "This has got to be a dream, I don't want to die. This can't be happening. I need to wake up, I need to wa-"

They all drop Louis to the ground and just when he thinks he has the chance his head drops down and he falls unconscious.

The next thing Louis fully remembers is waking up in a small cramped room with dozens of young girls and boys ranging from at least fourteen to twenty. He looks at everyone realizing they're just wearing panties and bras and some are huddled together crying and others are curled up into themselves.

Louis looks down and finds himself wearing white panties with a pink bow on top. The colors contrasted with his tan skin and light brown leg hair. He felt so alone and vulnerable, he didn't know what was going to happen or what could happen. 

He had tear stains on his face but he still had them running down as if there was as finish line on the floor.

Two men walk into the dark room one was tall and muscular, and the other was short and fat. The tall one says, "Alright everybody up! It's time for uh-inspection and if you don't pass you're getting thrown out"

One woman who looked the eldest of everyone in the room, started for the man and tried to tackle him which in turn, made him laugh an evil, twisted laugh showing how much the tackle didn't phase him.

He threw her to the ground and she yelped in pain, he whispered something in her ear which made her give out a loud, piercing cry.

Louis' heart sank, he didn't know what was going to happen to her. Or himself.

"I want the men in one section, and women in another!" screamed the short man who surprisingly had a deeper voice.

Louis didn't move instead he drew his knees up to his chin and silently cried to himself. For some reason a lot of the guys in the room were drawn to Louis' passive outcries causing them to huddle around him almost so that Louis didn't have to get up and move but to just sit there and comfort himself.

They took all the guys out but Louis didn't move, instead the tall man grabbed Louis and practically dragged him out onto a stage that looked almost like an auditorium.

They forced Louis to stand. So he stood looking down with his arms crossed around his chest and each hand on the opposite shoulder, his feet were in a pigeon pose. He still felt sleepy.

"Hello Doms, and welcome to the bidding. You may go up and inspect the goods as you wish before the bidding starts. Then please take a seat when finished." the woman said with a sick smile on her face.

"Doms?" he thought "Like the ones from porn movies? That's a real thing?" Louis' thoughts concerned him as he wanted nothing more than to go home. 

A variety of angry, intimidating, lustful men walked towards the line of boys on stages. Poking and prodding them like they were fish in a tank.

No one walked up to Louis until one tall, eerie looking man decided to. He walked up behind Louis and whispered something into his ear that he would never forget, "I'm going to buy you and wreck you when I get home". Then he forcefully pulled Louis' panties down and tied to stick a finger inside his virgin hole but it wouldn't go.

Louis had never fingered himself, let alone had sex yet. So this foreign object trying to get inside Louis made him cry out loud and fall onto the ground.

"Get up you slut!" the man said trying not to cause a commotion

Unfortunately it caused a lot of attention to be directed towards Louis. It was like a swarm of ants around a crumb of food.

They grabbed his ass, pinched his nipples, smacked him in different places. All while saying things ranging from, "you're so gorgeous" to "I'm going to make you all mine".

Meanwhile an angry Harry Styles walks into the room and quietly sits down in the back row not noticing that it is Louis who is being sexually harassed.

"Okay Doms, please take your seats and we will start the bidding." said the woman

"I guess today we will start big with the popular one! We have a young lad here, possibly late teens, definitely virgin, small frame. And we will start the bidding at $45,000" the woman said while pointing at Louis.

A sea of men raise their cards up for Louis, the bid got up to $85,000 before a familiar voice called out.

"I'll give you a hundred thousand, and we can just settle this now" Harry Styles said which hushed the room

Everyone knows Harry around here, he owns a very renown business of buying a selling...goods. It's like a black market type deal, so that's why no one innocent enough knows about him. But there are the select few.

"I take no one is going higher up on the price, so it's a deal! Sold to Mr. Styles!" the woman clasped her hands together in joy.

Louis immediately looked up. "No" he said to himself. Louis wasn't sure how to react, this man seemed so intimidating and scary, he thought he liked him but not enough for something like this...not in this situation.

He had forgotten about the meetup he was supposed to have with him. He couldn't stop crying, he felt like this was all his fault. This is karma for something. He was sure he was going to be hurt in some way.

"Now if all the Doms will direct their attention to the next item" the woman said as Harry walked up to Louis

"Get up, Princess." he said in a soothingly stern tone.

Louis couldn't move, he honestly couldn't. His body was in shock with what just happened. He was just sold like a piece of meat. He wasn't his own person anymore.

"W-why are you h-here" Louis said hiccuping through his tears.

"I'm a Dom, Louis. And I wasn't about to lose you to these disgusting fucks."

Harry decided to pick Louis up bridal style and kiss his forehead while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Trying to sooth him.

He carried him all the way into what looked like a hotel room. He laid him down on the soft bed, then went to his suitcase and changed his clothes to pajamas and gathered a small pile of clothes for Louis to change into.

"Go put this on, princess." Harry said in a stern voice

"I-I can't. I wa-want to go home" Louis said in between cries

Harry's face flashed of sympathy; he really did care for the boy. But he couldn't-or wouldn't, let him go.

"Louis, I can't let you go. It just doesn't work like that. People know who you are. It's far more complicated than what it seems." Harry said

Louis nodded his head understandingly and took the clothes Harry handed him and changed.

It was another pair of panties but they were gray with pink lining this time, and he was given one of Harry's sweaters since he didn't have anything else.

"H-Harry?" Louis said on the edge of crying again

Harry visibly stiffened and wiped his upper lip in frustration, "Louis, the reason why you are here is because this is a place that business occurs in order to make money for Doms, like me. Buying and selling subs, like you. From this point on you call me Sir, or Daddy. You will not call me Harry unless told to, do you understand me?" his voice sounded so full of anger. Something Louis didn't want to ever hear again. He was so scared.

"I'm so sorry" Louis began to cry

Harry didn't react only just to ask again, "Look at me" he reached for Louis' chin and lifted it up. "Do you understand me?" he repeated.

"Y-yes sir." Louis said and looked down

"Good, princess" Harry then kissed Louis' nose and tucked Louis in the bed while he goes over to the couch to sleep, giving Louis some room to himself for now.

Through half the night Harry heard soft cries coming from Louis, it took his whole being not to lay behind him and comfort him. But he wasn't trying to push the limits. 

Plus Louis needs to learn how to comfort himself.

-

It was early in the morning when Louis woke up, "Har-Uh, Sir?" he sat up looking for Harry.

Harry instantly sat up wide eyed, "everything okay, princess?"

"Y-yeah. I just thought I was alone for a second." Louis said looking down at the sweater Harry gave him.

Harry's face fell, he adored Louis, "Oh Lou, I'm here it's okay." He said as he walked up to Louis' side of the bed and sat down pulling Louis into his lap while Louis tucked his head under Harry's chin.

"I don't know what i'm getting myself into, Harry seemed so serious about me not being able to leave. I'm so scared" Louis thought to himself

Louis looked up to Harry making eye contact feeling uneasy with every breath he takes. He thought Harry looked sad, those green eyes carried a sorrowful gleam to them. Harry kissed Louis' forehead and held him tighter. Louis felt so protected yet he felt the complete opposite at the same time. He wasn't his own person anymore, but all he wanted was to please Harry. 

This was his responsibility, because Harry is the only one he has now.

 

*


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Louis both stayed at the hotel for about three days barely saying a word to each other. Louis was constantly drifting in and out of sleep in effect of the shock his body and mind went through.

On the third day of staying at the hotel Louis finally talks, "S-sir, can I please call my friend Zayn. I live with him and I don't want him to be worried about me. And I promise I won't tell him anything bad that has happened." Louis started trailing off.

Louis could see the green in Harry's eyes darken like a cursed forest and his body tense in jealousy.

But over what?

"No, I will call him for you. I don't need you messing up something as serious as this is, do you understand me?" Harry demanded, making Louis feel that same knot in his stomach from the last time Harry yelled at him.

So he does the only thing that he knows might make Harry's glare subside.

"O-ok, I'm sorry, Daddy. I will give his number whenever you want it."Louis said in submission, feeling unsure of Harry's reaction but stayed in high hopes that he pleased him.

Louis could see Harry's features soften

He was still terrified, but Harry was engrossed with passion

All Harry wanted was to climb on top of Louis and make him whimper underneath him in arousal, while he fulfills every sexual desire Louis may have.

But he knew he couldn't do it. He is under a contract. No tampering with goods. Harry thought to himself. He kept repeating it over and over in his head while biting his lower lip, close to drawing blood.

He cleared his throat and wrapped his large, powerful hand along the side of Louis' throat slowly massaging it before he planted a lustful kiss onto his forehead. Then said, "I love when you call me daddy, Princess. But right now I need you to stop worrying and go change and we will go on our way to somewhere...a little different."

Louis sighed in relief

Then he got up and went to the shower, he tried to close the bathroom door but Harry quickly stopped him and stated, "No Lou, we're not having any of that" then opened the door back up.

Louis nodded and turned around and got undressed in front of Harry while he was sitting on the bathroom counter, carefully and quietly watching a masterpiece unfold before him.

While imagining him touching every inch of his pure, innocent body, kissing it, loving it, controlling it. He wanted to caress his soft, delicate skin, but also wanted to bruise it, tie him up, and fuck him like the innocent Princess he is, and make his sweet, tanned body red with hand prints all in effect of the sadistic sexual craving he had for Louis.

But he knew he couldn't do that.

At least not for now.

Louis first slid the panties off, and tossed them to the side. Then, one by one, he pulled in each arm in from the sweater and then lifted it up over his head. He was about to put it to the side along with the panties, but remembered that it was Harry's so he carefully folded it as neatly as he could, and put it next to Harry on the counter.

He stepped in the shower and quickly, but timidly washed his body and hair. His mind was racing, he didn't know if Harry was still there, he didn't know if he even was still going to be here.

After about ten minutes, Louis got out and to his surprise Harry was gone. He found the closest towel and ran it through his hair and dried off his body then wrapped it around his waist and tried to find Harry for some clothes.

"Sir? Are you here?" Louis said starting out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, Princess i'm changing, you can come on out."

Harry had only his boxers on, he didn't bother to hide away his body mainly because he saw Louis' flustered reaction- he bit his lip and looked down, Harry wanted to devour those lips.

He cleared his throat, then instantly flashed his trademark smirk and walked over to Louis who was looking down to his feet holding his towel in between his fingers.

"Princess" Harry said while licking his lower lip, then slowly walked to Louis and got close to his ear and kissed his lobe, moved down to his neck, he started sucking onto it when he heard Louis' dazed, high-pitched whimper just begging for him to keep going

Don't tamper with the goods. Harry remembered

He quickly backed off leaving a whimpering Louis with his eyes closed, mouth slightly parted.

Harry wanted him-

No-

Louis quickly got a hold of himself and tensed his shoulders and looked down again.

"U-uh Sir, do you have anymore clothes for me to change into?" Louis stammered, still obviously turned on by the looks of his growing problem down there.

He was torn between two mind-sets, all he wanted was to leave. But he wanted nothing more than to stay.

He was Harry's now. 

Harry smirked looking at Louis' flustered face and a slight tent growing under his towel, "I do, Pet. But I wasn't expecting such a long stay nor someone here with me, so I just have some more panties and one of my sweaters. You'll be okay though."

He started digging into his suitcase to find another pair of panties this time they were a mint green with a gray lacing on the back, and a similar sweater only this one looked twice as big and it was a dark red, with thick crouched designs on them.

"Yeah its a little big even on me, but I bet you would still look ravishing in it even if it's practically a dress on you" Harry said referring to the sweater grinning like boy who woke up one morning finding Christmas presents.

"Thank you Sir" Louis was still looking down, he turned on his heel to leave and change in the bathroom, but Harry grabbed his arm and motioned him to change on the other side of the room, with Harry still present.

Louis walked over to the side of the bed and quickly put his panties on, fast enough that Harry couldn't see.

He continued to dress himself when Harry slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black button up, on the other side of the room. When he finished getting dressed he walked over to Louis who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

Harry grabbed Louis' hands and pulled him up to stand then placed his small, delicate palms on each of Harry's shoulders. Harry started humming a tune he had heard earlier as he pulled him closer by the waist, smiling a lustful smile while Louis continued to look down. Harry slightly bent down and touched foreheads with Louis, bringing his head up.Then looked into his piercing blue eyes that looked into his soul, they were poetic, they were beautiful, they told a story that only Louis could read. They were partially aqua but as you moved further away from his pupil they get darker. Almost like leaving him even by the slightest inch a wave of sadness washes over him, the outer edge ending in midnight blue, he had a hard mysterious shell, but that was nothing like the joy filled waves that crashed over him when he was happy. Harry wanted to see that side of him, he wanted to see every emotional side of Louis, he wanted to see the color contrast of his skin with his eyes. He was in love with h- his eyes.

Louis giggled, he felt so awkward looking at Harry with this sort of gleam in his eyes that he had not seen yet. 

"Alright Princess" Harry said to the slap of Louis' ass. "Follow me and we'll go check out"

With that Harry and Louis were out of the hotel and on their way to an airport, Louis begged Harry to call Zayn because he knew he would be worried about him.

"Alright, alright, Pet. Give me his number and I'll let you talk to him." Harry said with his body filling with jealousy.

Louis gave Harry the number and when the dial tone cut out and went to voice mail, Harry handed Louis the phone.

"H-hey Zayn, it's Louis. I know I haven't been home in a while but I have been hanging out with Harry and he is taking me out to a little vacation for an early spring break, I promise I'm okay! I love you Zayn!" Louis hung up and looked at the phone for a while thinking.

He slowly looked up to give harry his phone back, but then saw how tense he was. Louis was too scared to talk to him so he kept the phone in his lap.

They arrived at the airport and slowly but surely got through every gate and stop there was. Harry had his own means of transportation when it came to air travel.

He had his own private plane

Used for business of course

Louis was wide-eyed when he stepped in the plane, he didn't know where to go or sit or do.

Harry started laughing at the naivety of Louis, he sat down and patted the seat next to him gesturing for him to sit next to him. Louis sat down and drew his knees up to his chest and pulled the large sweater over his knees.

Harry couldn't stop looking at how adorable he looked. Like a little kid on their first scary ride; they were fearful but was also craving that sort of excitement. 

As the plane took off, one of the flight attendants asked Harry and Louis if they wanted any drinks. Harry ordered a glass of whiskey, while Louis ordered water-mainly because he was too young to drink. Plus he wanted to compose himself around Harry.

After of couple of different shots of whiskey, it started taking a toll on Harry. Which was a surprise to Louis, he kind of liked it. Harry kept saying thinks ranging from, "You're so beautiful, Princess" to "I want to please you in any way you want".

Throughout the night, Louis ended up in Harry's lap. They were hugging and kissing, laughing, actually feeling okay.

Then Harry grabbed his Louis' thigh and squeezed it while sucking on his neck. He found that one spot that made Louis melt into Harry's touch, on the other hand, it made his dick stiffen to it.

Harry wasn't in his right mind, but he knew he should stop. But he didn't want to.

Louis wanted him to stop, but in the back of his mind he loved it, he wanted this, but knew it was wrong.

Harry grabbed Louis' left leg and put it over his right side so that he was straddling him then continued to suck on his neck like Louis had blood of gold and Harry was a beggar.

Louis couldn't stand it any longer and he needed an outlet to the built up passion he's created these past few hours. He began to grind on him, his member growing through every thrust. He began to feel Harry stiffen beneath him, Louis brushed lips with Harry and then looked into his eyes like he was asking for permission, Harry quickly closed his eyes and furiously locked lips with this sub.

Harry licked Louis' bottom lip which in turn made him open his mouth letting Harry slide his tongue in. Louis wasn't much of an experienced kisser so he pulled away before he embarrassed himself with his innocence and started to quickly kiss Harry's neck.

Harry hiccuped and grabbed Louis' ass then slowly moved his hands up and held on to his wide hips and slammed him down onto Harry's hard member causing a loud moan to escape from the both of them. Harry moved Louis' hips back and forth on his lap, both men moaning into each others necks.

In effect of how turned on Louis was, but the lack of release, he sucked on Harry's neck and softly bit onto it at times. Every time it made Harry's moans deeper and more sensual. 

They later fell asleep with Louis still straddling him when Harry when he woke up.

Louis was still asleep when Harry awoke, his head was nestled underneath Harry's chin, and his arms were wrapped around his neck. Like he was clinging on for life. 

Harry carefully cut off the attachment Louis made with his body and laid him down in the seat he was in then covered him with a blanket, then he got up and went to the restroom to freshen himself up.

He brushed his teeth and cleaned his face, then he noticed something, he looked at his neck and saw that he had large, purple and pink hickeys all over his neck.

"Shit" Harry said, in a panic.

He ran over to Louis who was still sleeping. He looked at his neck only to find more of those lust-filled hickeys on Louis' neck.

He looked like a beautiful poem that he wanted to read over and over to better understand, but it was impossible to connote. He wanted Louis, every passionate inch of him. Mind, body, and soul. He wanted him to submit, he wanted to dominate. That's all he wanted.

Don't tamper with the goods

 

*


	5. Chapter 5

Harry made several calls that morning, to those not directly affiliated with his company of course, because he needed some non-biased opinions and advice on the situation.

He finally came to the conclusion that he will have to cover up Louis' love-bites with concealer and press cold spoons on them for as long as possible.

"Kitten, I need you to wake up, I have some things I need to take care of" Harry regretfully stated, while slowly uncovering Louis' small body that was curled up in the most captivating way.

Louis quietly groaned, obviously not wanting to be woken up, but finally gave in as Harry kept pulling the blanket off of him. "Well go take care of them, you didn't have to wake me to tell me you had to do something" Louis said irritatingly.

"Well the thing I need to take care of is you, Louis. I need you to put this cold spoon on your neck because things got too carried away last night and it was my mistake. I led you on, and took advantage of you and it was completely uncalled for. I need to correct my mistakes because if you show up at the auction like thi-" Harry started before being cut off by Louis

"Wait, what? You're going to send me there again?!" 

"Lou, don't talk to me that way. I told you this was a serious business, and things just got too out of control. Don't take it too personal, I used you and it was my fault, I get it. But I need to make money and that's why you are here. I'm sorry you got the wrong impression" Harry never broke eye contact with Louis, his face never looked so emotionless, like a stone-cold killer. It was terrifying him.

"P-Please Sir, you have to help me. You can stop this before it's too late. No one has to know, I promise I will never say anyt-" Louis started to sob, he tried to talk through his hiccups but failed.

He couldn't believe it, Harry actually used him. He thought this whole situation could be turned around.

How naive of him.

Harry looked away after giving him a cold spoon to sooth the broken blood vessels in Louis' neck. They were bright red and purple-- splotchy with slight teeth marks around the circle of crimson.

Louis was silently crying to himself, mind racing--panicking. What was he supposed to do? What could he do? Without being killed in the process of course.

"Fine" Louis finally said after he stopped sobbing. "Fine?" Harry asked.

"I'll go along with your fucked up plan, I'm here to make you money, right? So, I'll make you money" Louis snarled pressing the spoon deeper into his neck. 

Harry quickly took the spoon from Louis and flashed him a look of guilt, maybe even sympathy. But Louis knew it was all a lie, it was a temporary flash of emotion that he showed but once things get serious again, Louis knew Harry would lose all of that within seconds. 

He was a coward.

Harry felt a deep jolt of jealously course through his veins, if he ever saw Louis get touched by the sick fucks in the auction, he would kill them. He knew Louis couldn't know this because Harry is here for business, and business only. But he couldn't help the fire of jealously burn on his face, so he let the unspoken tension be told.

"Oh fuck it" Harry said, then crashed his lips with Louis' like two bullets being shot opposite of another, eventually colliding together in one beautiful whirl of lead, but also being demolished for tearing each other apart. The pair of lips fought a battle of love, Harry's hands cupped Louis' cheeks and harshly--yet beautifully attacked the younger boy's lips. The internal battle of morality faced the two boys, but the outer force of passion overwhelmed them too. They knew what they were doing, they also knew what they shouldn't be doing. But it felt all too natural, too right to stop--it seemed almost impossible. Louis was crying, because he was mortified, yet engulfed in the fire of admiration. He let Harry push him onto the wall near their seats, he let Harry rub his body in every place he craved to be touched, he let him pull his hair and bite his neck--reviving the crimson colored love-marks. There was no longer a care in the world between the two, but they both knew what lay ahead. This would have to end, Harry cupping Louis' bottom bringing up his legs so that he was straddling him, it would have to end. Louis tugging on on Harry's hair and grinding his hips onto the larger man's hard-on, would have to end. The natural, raw, and pure emotions being expressed through tongue battles, would have to end. The slight, high-pitched moans escaping Louis' mouth and those dark, anger-filled moans hitching from Harry's breath would have to end. All of it. All of it would have to end.

Because Harry had to make money.

 

*


	6. Chapter 6

Louis didn't say anything for the rest of the trip. He was confused, him and Harry were just experiencing one of the most euphoric moments humans can have. It was better than drugs, or good food, or a beautiful night out. It was unexplainable, unimaginable, he couldn't comprehend it. Louis didn't know how to put into words what he just went through. 

But with the constant shifts in his mood, he did know one word that he felt: unstable. 

One moment he feels like he knew Harry for years, and he's so in love. But the next he realizes where he is, and who he is with--and with the rapid shifts in his mood, it makes him feel disgustingly uneasy.

The plane finally lands, and Harry quickly grabs his belongings and motions for Louis to follow him outside and into the airport. 

They make it through customs and are finally on their way out until Harry feels a tug on his jacket. He jerks around quickly, eyebrows furrowed, to look at who caused him to slow down; only to find a teary-eyed Louis with a pleading look on his face. 

Harry sets down his luggage and reaches out to hug Louis out of a protecting instinct. He takes the boy in his arms and uses one hand to grasp and rub the back of Louis' perfectly meandered skull, and the other to soothingly stroke his petite yet muscular back. He starts humming, and whispering sweet-nothings, doing anything in his power to keep the boy calm. Kissing him on his head and rocking him back and forth like a child, but Louis is not his, even if he wanted him to be, and it will always be like that. The two men knew this, even if they didn't want to come to terms with it. 

Louis loved these moments despite the fact that they were only because Harry was trying to keep Louis calm so he doesn't look like some bad caretaker when he goes up to the auction. 

He hated having these feelings towards Harry, because Harry was just doing things to make himself look good along with his business. 

But where is Louis' acknowledgement? Where is his respect? It was all wrong. 

Louis gets no remorse, no sympathy, no justice. Nothing.

He has to deal with this because Harry only cares about his money and company. Ironically, he couldn't help but feel so protected while with him, he felt like nothing could go wrong-- but it can, and it will, because Harry is the one who bought and will sell him like some new gaming system that everyone wants this Christmas. 

"W-What are w-we doing, Sir? Where are w-we going? I'm so scared Sir. All I want is to go home. Please, It's not too late to go back. I promise my family can pay you any money you wish to have." Louis coughed out those last words like they were venom, he felt his heart fall and shatter because he knew there was no hope for him. He felt so desperate, he knew Harry doesn't give two shits whether or not he wants to go home, and it killed him knowing that nothing he does will help him get there.

Knowing his family didn't have the kind of money to spend as they wish, knowing he will never make it home safely, knowing he will never be okay. It killed him. All of it 

Nothing was ever going to be the same, and he had no power to change it. 

But it was a plea for help, it was something to try and convince Harry to let him go. He had to try.

Harry admired that, he admired the will to fight in Louis' eyes; but he could see that fire burning out.

The younger boy had beautiful blue eyes, God, they were perfect. They looked like a beautiful summer sky when they were filled with any sort of passion, but now all he could see was an ocean's storm, he could see that he was giving up. He was the reason why Louis was giving up.

He hated seeing Louis like this, but he had no other choice. 

He pulled Louis into the closest bathroom and talked to him like a child who needed to be scolded, "I can't just let you go Louis. You know this. Look, there is a system put in place to prevent things like this from happening and I'm here to keep that system in check. I can't just go around and make up my own rules as I go, because then everyone will think they can do the same, and I can't afford that to happen. I'm sorry but it is what it is."

Louis didn't make anymore noise, he didn't look into the older man's eyes, he just looked at the floor and just silently cried; because what was the point? No one will listen or hear what Louis has to say so he already knew his fate. 

He knew he wasn't a person anymore; with rights, and free-will. It's gone.

All of it. 

That was his fate. Nothing

"I have to do this. Do you understand me?" Harry said in a controlling voice while grabbing onto Louis' shoulders, scaring him to look into the dominate man's eyes.

"Y-Yes Sir" Stuttered Louis 

Harry could see Louis falling apart right in front of him. 

He hated knowing that he was slowly destroying Louis.

But it had to happen, right? 

Wrong. 

Harry wanted Louis, and he could change this boy's fate if he wanted to, and he does. He wants to be with him, to touch every inch of his skin, to kiss every crevice, to love every protruding bone, vein, flaw, and beauty mark that contrasts with his tan lively skin. He wants this from Louis, he wants to explore his body with him, to laugh with him, to run his hands through his soft brown hair and pull it. God, he wants to ruin his perfect body in a beautifully chaotic way, he wants to leave red hand marks all over his skin, to leave bite-marks up and down his neck in a purplish crimson color. To look at his body as art, because he's perfect. He wants to find his way with Louis, to bite his most sensitive areas, he wants no boundaries with him. He wants to be with Louis. He has to. 

And he will. 

"Go find a seat and wait for me while I make a call" Harry said abruptly causing a bewildered Louis to look into the dominate man's eyes-- as if asking for reassurance. 

Harry avoided eye contact and quickly walked away from the smaller boy. 

Louis just sat down and played with his sweater, it smelled like Harry. He loved it. He felt save.

How ironic. 

After a couple of minutes, Louis got up and started to look for Harry and maybe shop around a little.

"...I don't care about your imaginary profit, Nick. You knew that this might not have worked out so I don't understand why you think this is supposed to be set in stone. Besides, we can find someone worth twice the money in the near future." Louis heard Harry say, noticing in his voice he seemed kind of agitated. 

He didn't quite understand what Harry was talking about, so he just continued shopping. Looking at some necklaces in the glass counter. 

He was leaning up against the counter when he felt someone grab him at his waist and a hardening member poking him on his bum. He let out a soft moan as he felt the person give him a little thrust. 

He quickly looked behind him only to find a glassy-eyed Harry biting his lower lip. He had a look in his eyes that Louis couldn't quite read. But he did know that he wasn't angry. 

"Princess, didn't I tell you to go sit down? You know what happens when you disobey me, right?" Harry growled out, slowly grinding into Louis' bum causing him to bend over more into the glass counter to get better friction from Harry. 

"S-Sorry, ugh, sorry S-mmmh-Sir". Biting into his lower lip and his eyes half open Louis let out one loud moan that pulled him from his trance causing him to realize what he was doing-- and what he looked like. 

Louis quickly sat upright and pulled down his sweater then fixed his slightly messy fringe, "Sorry Sir, I just thought-" 

Harry cut off Louis, "Thought you would get up and look around without telling me? You're lucky we have to get home now or else I would happily punish you right here" 

Louis' eyes widened, "Wait, home? I thought the auction was today?" His heart was beating faster and faster with every second Harry used to respond. 

Harry grinned his cheeky grin, "Well I was just on the phone with someone I work with and I may have told them that you may have gotten away from me, and they should just cancel your request form for the auction" 

Louis took a second to process what he just heard, his mouth fell open but he stopped breathing,  he grabbed his chest and let out one big breath, then choked in another. His bottom lip started to quiver, his eyes started to well up with tears. 

"C-Can I please hug you?" Louis' hands were shaking 

"Of course you can, Love. Come here" Harry opened his arms and Louis came at him with full force and crashed into him like some drunk driver. Louis hugged Harry around the waist and rested his head on older man's chest. 

"T-Thank you so much Sir. You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You saved my life" Louis started to laugh through his tears of joy 

Harry loved seeing Louis like this, he loves seeing him so happy and grateful. He wishes he could see him like this forever. 

Harry grabbed Louis by the shoulders and pulled him away to see a euphoric-filled boy right in front of him. Harry kissed him on the cheek, "Okay Love, let's get to my house and figure out what to do from there. Two of my best mates are going to be there, Niall and Liam. I'm sure you'll love them" 

Harry took Louis by the hand and finally made it out the airport and into the black SUV that Harry ordered to pick him up. 

He gave the driver his home address and they were on their way.

Not even twenty minutes into the drive, and Harry looked over at Louis staring out the window biting his lower lip. 

He inched his hand over to Louis' soft member and palmed it through his panties. He ran his fingernails slightly up and down, then squeezed the tip. Harry looked up to Louis only to find him with his head rested back, eyes closed, and licking his lips. 

Louis saw this as an invitation so he sat up in his seat and straddled Harry, trying to kiss him and get his hand under his pants.

"No, no, Pet. This is about you" Harry grabbed both of Louis hands and wrapped them around Harry's neck and quickly started to reignite last nights events. 

Harry craves Louis, obviously. But he doesn't want to take advantage of him just yet. Not when the boy isn't in the right state of mind. 

But God, he is craving him. 

Before they knew it, Harry's driver was announcing that they were home. 

"Alright Love, let's go" Harry got out the car and took Louis by the hand and lead him to the front door. 

Harry went to open it but was surprised by Niall, "Harry..." he sounded distressed. 

"What is it?" Harry said getting a little defensive. Louis moved slightly behind Harry because he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Some of your little, business buddies just came by not even ten minutes ago looking for someone that was supposed to be at the auction?" Niall said almost like he seemed scared, but then he started to eye Louis intently. 

"Wait...Harry... is this him?" Niall said with his eyes wide open 

"It's no big deal" 

"We are so fucked, Harry..."

*


	7. Chapter 7

It was raining, it had been a couple hours since Louis' arrival. Everything was dark and cold, so empty and lifeless. He misses his home, but that's all gone.

Niall and Liam still hadn't warmed up to Louis much. Mainly because of the danger he is putting everyone in because of Harry's reckless affection.

"What are we going to do about him?" Liam whispered the words to Harry like he was disgusted while they were in the kitchen making their subs, subs.

Niall is Liam's sub. He did go to an auction and found Niall there, but when he "bought" him it was more than just trying to have sex, and be a dominate. When Liam first laid his eyes on Niall, it was the cliche "love at first sight". He thought the boy was so beautiful, and he could see himself with Niall, loving him, and cherishing him, adoring his whole being. So much raced through his mind when his soft brown eyes looked upon the blonde haired boy.

Thunder roared through the foreign house. Louis just wanted to be in Harry's arms. He's the only one he feels safe around, despite the things he did to him.

Niall sat across from Louis on the living room couch with his thumbnail in his mouth, eyeing the young boy suspiciously.

"Who even are you? Don't you have like, I don't know, family that is wondering where you are?" Niall bluntly stated while giving Louis a snobbish expression.

"Niall! Watch yourself!" Liam retorted, obviously angry from his subs lack of respect for the newcomer.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But I was just genuinely curious" Niall said while standing up and walking over to the angry dominate taking his hands in his own, with pleading eyes.

"No it's fine" Louis said getting up from the warm couch, "you guys have every right to ask me questions. I'm a stranger..." he said as he walked up to Harry

"Har-uh-Sir, can I talk to you really quick?" Louis said while putting his hands behind his back. Feeling very nervous and pink in the cheeks because he almost called Harry by his name, especially in front of his friends.

Harry set down the food he was putting together, and hummed his way over to Louis, not noticing how uncomfortable he is, kissing him on the cheek and gesturing for him to follow him to his office.

"What is it, Love?" Harry said. He smelled like spiced lemon chicken, and his lips were glossy and pink like he had been taking a few samples for himself.

Louis was slightly lost in thought while staring at the dominate man's lips, they were so tempting to devour, what am I thinking?! what is wrong with me?! he thought.

Louis was losing it. Actually catching feelings for the man that is basically kidnapping him.

He remembers learning something about that in his psychology class in school. Stock... syndrome? He can't remember exactly.

"Princess?" Harry's lower lip was slightly pouting, and his legs slightly bent in order to look into Louis' eyes, Harry loved the unconscious story being told behind them.

A worried story

"Oh, s-sorry Sir." Louis said while pulling himself from his thoughts

"I was wondering if I could call Zayn, my roommate? I told him I was vacationing with you, but it's been so long and I really don't want people to worry about me." Louis hated asking Harry for things like this, because he knew that it seemed like Louis was ungrateful to Harry and didn't enjoy his company, but Louis was genuinely worried.

Harry stood up tall and stiffened, he tugged at his shirt like he couldn't breathe but he kept composure, "I will let you write him an e-mail. Tell him you got a convincing job offer and you thought it was very convenient because of your location. He doesn't need to know anymore than that."

Louis visibly slouched, dropping his eyes and head, "Okay, thank you." he said, almost whining. Then proceeded to walk out the room until Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hug, "I can't let you get hurt Louis. Things are far more complicated than they seem. I wish I could tell you more." Harry whispered into Louis' neck as he hugged him tighter. Taking in his scent, always wanting to remember it.

Later that night Harry let Louis use his computer to write an e-mail to Zayn. But only under one condition: he has to sit on Harry's lap while typing out the message.

Obviously Louis agreed to doing so, except he didn't quite know what was in store

to: Zayn Malik (zenmilk93@gmail.com)

from: Louis Tomlinson (9tommoboy1@gmail.com)

subject: Leaving

mannnn ! Long time no talk ! Since I've been up here visiting places with Harry , I found such an amazing job -

"Wait Sir, what job is it that I'm supposed to have?" Louis asked while turning around seeing Harry massaging his back, "um, Just say it's a business agency" Harry licked his lips, he loved seeing Louis type away at the keyboard like some cute toddler pretending to be an accountant. His little fingers being overpowered by such a "big" keyboard. He then took Louis' hips in each of his hands and slowly moved him back and forth grinding onto Harry's lap, causing Louis to moan.

The younger boy tried to keep composure, and continue typing but soon failed.

"Mmm, Sir" Was all Louis could moan out, he sat back on Harry's chest and helped him out by moving his hips in small circles on the older man's lap.

They both just sat back and experienced one another's pleasures.

But then a loud shattering noise came from the kitchen causing both of the lovers to snap out of their trance and sit up.

Harry quickly moved Louis off of him and stood up and cleared his throat, "I'm, uh, going to go check that out. Just finish up your e-mail and meet me in the kitchen." With that Harry was out of the office and left Louis alone with his thoughts, once again.

"Anyways" Louis huffed then continued to type

\--a business agency that pays double of what I would've gotten down in our town! I'm really excited for this Zayn and I hope you're not mad at me. I promise I will send you the next three months rent when I get paid.

I love you, man . Keep in touch.

~Louis x

Louis hit send and sighed, thinking about his old home and he started to cry. He missed Zayn, but he's stuck here. He's grateful that Harry is letting him stay with him rather than with some killer, but he just doesn't know how to react. He still feels like he's in shock. He wants to e-mail Zayn again and tell him to pick him up ASAP, but he can't do it, or maybe he doesn't want to. As crazy as it sounds.

Tears started to slowly run down Louis' face. He sniffled and stared off into oblivion, only to find himself staring at him through the now black computer screen. He hasn't actually looked at himself since the morning he left for school.

Louis started thinking about his situation, "This is the probably best outcome I could have ever gotten considering what happened to me" he mumbled to himself.

Soon Louis got a wave of happiness. Why? He doesn't know. But he just realized that he is alive.

He was living  for God's sake!

Louis stood up, wiping his face and nose and got in control of his feelings and emotions and took a deep breath.

He rushed out Harry's office room to find the older man that saved his life only to see him laughing along with Liam and Niall. He stopped walking and just watched him.

He was in awe of the man. He got so lucky. He owed him his life.

Once Louis saw that Harry was walking towards his office Louis ran towards the tall man and jumped on him, wrapping his legs around his waist exclaiming "Daddy! Thank you, thank you! You make me so happy, Sir! Thank you!"

Much to Harry's surprise, he caught the younger boy from his leap and brought him in for a long hug, kissing his face. He wasn't sure why Louis was acting this way, but he loved it. So he played along.

"What's got you acting this way, Lou?" Harry asked while walking up the stairs to his bedroom setting the boy down on his bed while he stripped, in a non-sexual way of course.

Louis caught his breathe and contently sighed, "W-well Sir, while I sending Zayn that e-mail I was thinking. You saved me from a really difficult situation and I just wanted to thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me." Louis smiled and looked down at this sweater paws.

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis on his forehead and brought each of his hands to his face and kissed them, "I just did what I thought was right, Love." He stood back up and took his belt off and stood in front of the boy in just his boxers.

Louis gulped, unsure of what was happening.

"Come on Louis, let's take a shower before we go down to eat dinner." Harry said while grabbing Louis' hands and standing him up.

"Look at how beautiful you are babe." Harry said standing in front of a full body mirror next to Louis.

He then stood behind the boy and grabbed his sweater and slowly pulled it up halfway on the smaller boy while looking at him in the mirror, Harry smirking.

"Look at your body, your hair, your skin, everything. So beautiful. All of it." Harry said as he pulled off the sweater and looked at the boy's reddening cheeks in the mirror.

"T-thanks Sir." Louis said and blushed, loving the affirmation.

Harry started the shower and took off his boxers, and Louis' panties. None of this was sexual, just two people sharing a shower and exploring themselves, body and mind.

Harry stood behind Louis and washed his body, seeing the strong contrast of white bubbles with his tanned skin. Falling in love with his being, his presence, him.

He was learning about his body, his muscles, moving his limbs to better wash them. Kissing each spot after he cleans it.

He wanted this, he hopes Louis wants this too.

Harry's iced heart was warmed by Louis' touch. He was changing, and he knew it was because of the smaller boy that stood in front of him with bloodshot eyes that he met just days ago. But it was right, he was in the right place in the right time"

Louis turned around and faced Harry, putting his hands on the man's strong chest, "Thank you Sir." That's all he could say, that's all he felt should be said.

Harry took a deep breath and kissed his lips.

Feeling the boy tense at first, he was hoping he didn't make a mistake, but it all felt so natural. Their naked bodies pressed into each other, feeling all crevices one another had.

Exploring

Their lips connected perfectly, that cliche 'spark' was there, but it was more of a ignited firework that was strong enough to bring those two together at that exact moment. They both melted into the kiss, a swirling, loving connection not wanting it to be sexual. Just comforting.

And that's what this was, it was a kiss out of a comforting instinct, it was to help each other out. To better understand themselves and their emotions. It was to help ground themselves to reality, to understand where they're at in life.

When they broke away from the connection it wasn't a regretful look they gave to each other, more of a "I'm here for you" look.

And that's all Louis needed, he just needed someone to be there and he felt that he had that.

Harry smiled at Louis and sighed, "Come on let's get out."

Harry grabbed Louis a towel and dried him off. Louis threw the towel on Harry's head and laughed, he finally laughed. Harry fell deeper into a joyous emotion.

Louis covered his mouth, "oops!"

Harry took the towel off his head and kissed Louis again, "Hi."

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, this is my first story... sorry that it's not already complete but I'm trying my hardest to complete it.. I just want my work out there already hahah. I'm not really sure how any of this works but please leave me feedback.. if possible! thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Louis walks around in his new home, wearing the new robe Harry bought, and living in his new and luxurious life. He inhales the crackling smell of the fireplace and cinnamon and exhales most of his worries. 

It's still dark and raining. 

He's up before anyone else, and he's checking his surroundings, getting used to the enormous home, while brushing his dainty fingers across vacations pictures with Harry and Liam. Niall wasn't in all of them, he must have been recently "bought" by Liam. 

"How has he gotten used to it? Why hasn't he tried to run? Does he like this life?" Louis thought to himself while taking a step outside on the back porch watching the rain cut through the dark sky.

He tucks himself in his robe and sighs; feeling conflicted, "I can't think of a better situation to be in despite the circumstances" Louis thinks.

That's what Louis has been doing a lot lately-- thinking. He doesn't know if he should be freaked out, or okay. There are so many thoughts in his head; telling him to run, but also telling him to stay, but it seems the only constant thought is Harry. He has never been so thankful for someone other than Harry.

He smiles to himself, thinking about how his date would have went with Harry if he wasn't put into this fucked up system of hatred and humiliation. His smile fades and he's now staring at his reflection through a muddy puddle and gets lost in his thoughts.

He's suddenly pulled out of his mind when he notices a tall figure behind him-- Harry.

Louis quickly stands up and faces him, "good morning Sir" he says while tampering with the end of his luxurious robe.

"Sit down Dove, I got you some tea; I figured you would want something warm in this horrid weather" Harry says while sitting next to Louis and hands him a cup of tea.

"Thank you Sir, I didn't know anyone was awake. I would've stayed inside" Louis muttered while taking baby sips from the hot tea.

Harry smiled to himself and knocked his knee with Louis'. Harry unwrapped himself from the blanket he had and shared it with Louis. The boy rested his head on the man's broad shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Sir?"

"Don't let it worry you Love"

It's been a couple weeks since Louis' arrival, and him and Harry have been inseparable. Whether it's company for comfort, or a genuine want to be around each other, they didn't know.

But they were happy; and it's all that mattered to Harry. He just wanted the younger boy to be safe and happy.

Harry still had a few hours until he had to go to work, "why don't we go inside where it's warm," Harry said-- placing a hand on the boy's knee. Louis looked up to the man and smiled, "can you lay in bed with me?" 

Despite Harry and Louis being glued at the hip, Louis has been too scared to let Harry sleep with him. Not that he didn't trust him, because he does; it's just the uncertainty of it all has Louis nervous.

Harry smiled brightly and kissed the boy on his cheek, "of course princess"

Louis waddled upstairs with Harry's blanket wrapped around his petite frame, and finally made it to the room he has been sleeping him for the past few weeks. 

It reminded Louis of the cold, lifeless, motel room that he would stay in when he finally told his parents about him being gay, and they ended up kicking him out.

Everything in the room was dark and desolate. He went inside Harry's room once by accident while he was checking out the house and the room was filled with bold colors of fire red, and jet black. The room smelled just like Harry and he of course took a deep inhale before quickly closing the door, and leaving. 

Harry walked behind Louis in the doorway, and grabbed him from behind his waist to turn him around, "let's go in my room, it's warmer". Whether Harry saw the smile Louis had light up in front of his eyes or not, there was no doubt Louis was excited to finally get out of the cold, bleak room. 

Harry plopped down on the fluffy bed and stretched out his arms for Louis, "come here" he purred. 

Louis fonded at Harry's messy locks of hair, and glazed over eyes and slowly walked over to the bed, took his robe off, and crawled underneath the covers and nuzzled into Harry's chest-- arms wrapped around him.

They both sighed, wishing this could last forever. They both loved each others company, but knowing they can be ripped from one another; tore their heart. 

Louis put his leg on top of Harry's and sat up; straddling him. Harry didn't move, and just held the smaller boy's hands, and stared into his darkening blue eyes. 

"I know this sounds crazy, and I know this is wrong for me to say but Sir I don't ever want to leave," Louis choked out 

Louis didn't want to think of all the 'what if's' or any variables with staying with Harry, he just knew he wanted to stay in that moment and make Harry happy-- because he saved him.

Call it Stockholm Syndrome or call it love. He wanted to be with him.

Harry didn't say anything but pull Louis to his chest and kiss him, while reassuring that everything is going to be okay.

-

It's been yet another week, and it's been quiet-- too quiet.

Harry and Liam have left for work and it was only Louis and Niall left in the house. Louis was in Harry's bed, the one he now sleeps in, and was cuddled into the fleecy comforter when he heard a loud crash and a "Fuck!"

Louis grabbed his robe and slugged downstairs to see what the commotion was, "Lou! Hey don't step anywhere over here, I broke yet another glass" Niall gaped at himself while cleaning up his mess.

"I think that might've been the first time you actually talked to me" Louis stammered, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Niall chuckled and threw the pan full of glass, in the trash. "I have talked to you." He started, walking towards Louis, "you just always get scared of me and run away to find Harry"

There was a short moment of silence before Niall cleared his throat and asked if he wanted to watch a movie with Louis. "I have seen almost every movie, since I'm usually home alone I don't have much to do, so it's okay with me if I rewatch a movie" 

Louis smiled, "oh I'd love that. We should watch a scary movie!" the two boys were filled with joy as Niall went to the kitchen to grab a few snacks while Louis searched for a scary movie.

They finally found one, and they closed the blinds on the windows, and turned the lights off to increase the scare factor. 30 minutes in and Louis was trembling, Niall was calm-- eating his snacks, rolling his eyes at the scared boy. But the movie was starting to really affect Louis, but he was too scared to tell Niall to turn it off in fear of him being labeled as a wimp.

Louis got quick flashes of the day he was abducted, the dark room, the sounds and feelings of the men groping him. Louis started to breathe heavy, feeling light headed-- he thought he was going to pass out.

Niall turned to Louis to make fun of a cheesy scene when he noticed Louis' breathing and paled face. "Louis! Are you okay?" Niall semi yelled out, feeling overwhelmed, not knowing what to do.

"I think i-im about to p-pass out" Louis breathed out as the images of the tall and short men from the dark and cold room came to his mind that dragged him to his death sentence of being sold.

Niall took a deep breathe and quickly turned the TV off and opened the blinds and turned on the lights; "Louis I want you to lean back for me, and cough really, really hard" he tried to say confidently without scaring Louis and set his feet on top of a few pillows.

Louis started to cough as hard as he could but could barely work up enough energy to. Niall grabbed some orange juice and gave it to Louis to drink, and he talked him through it. "It's okay Louis, the movie is off. It's over, everything is okay now. 

You're okay. You're here with me in the living room, no one is here to hurt us. We're safe. You're safe."

Louis started to tear up because it was all so overwhelming. "I think I feel a little better now, thank you Niall. I'm sorry I ruined your day with this." he stammered out, color returning to his face.

Niall hugged Louis tight, "It's okay, it really scared me but I'm glad you're okay. I finally have a friend and I wasn't about to let you go through something like that alone." he said soothingly, warming Louis' heart.

Louis slowly sat up and hugged Niall back, "thank you," he started "I started about having flashbacks of the day.. you know..." Niall nodding his head quickly, fully understanding what Louis was talking about.

"Louis I know exactly what you're going through, because I went through the same thing. I know this is all so scary and confusing at times, but just know that where you are now is safe. I mean that. It's such a sad, and ugly system of animosity but we honestly have the best deal they can offer." Niall started to get teary-eyed. 

"I know this is all so wrong, but both of us are in their database, who ever "they" are." Niall emphasized. 

"We can't leave even if we wanted to, because they would find us so quickly, and if they found us-- we would be in a lot of trouble. It happened to my friend once a few years back," he started, looking down at his hands. "We were both taken at the same time, and were in and out of auctions for a good 2 months before she ran away-- she said she would call me or find a way to tell me when she was safe. But I never heard from her." His bottom lip starting to tremble, "It's a dangerous system Louis, but we're safe here."

Louis took a deep breath, taking in all the information Niall gave him. He felt better so he got up, "I'm going to call Harry really quickly" he walked over to the phone and dialed Harry's work phone.

"Styles" The older man quickly stated as he answered the phone

For some reason, hearing Harry's voice made Louis want to cry, because he felt hopeless, lost and scared but his voice gave him a feeling of warmth and it was just very overwhelming for Louis. "D-Daddy?" Louis choked out

Harry's heart jumped from his chest in panic, "Princess what's wrong?" he anxiously questioned.

"N-nothing, I just got scared and had really frightening flashbacks and I just wanted to call you" Louis mumbled out looking back at Niall who was cleaning up the food from their cut-short movie day.

"Oh Baby I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to help? I wish I was there for you right now" Harry said sympathetically, feeling a pain in his heart. He knew he shouldn't have went to work.

"Just talking to you is making me feel better, I'm sorry for bothering you at work I just really needed you." Louis spat out, he felt like he was annoying Harry. "I'll be home soon Love, and when I do I'm going to hold you in my arms until you tell me to let go, okay?" Louis felt that Harry loved him in a protecting way, and that's all he needed right now, "okay, I'll see you when you get home. "iloveyou". Louis rushed out those last words, knowing he shouldn't have said it but he needed to. He hung up the phone quickly before Harry could say anything else.

(I don't even know how to do any of this. So I'm sorry about the lack of updates. Thanks for reading)


End file.
